


Rough

by lorir_writes



Series: Pillow Talk [1]
Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 20:38:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/pseuds/lorir_writes
Summary: Jax struggles with his bloodlust during a steamy moment with Samantha.





	Rough

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This piece involves sexual explicit contents (mature language and several unconventional sexual practices such as haematophilia). Reader discretion is advised.

Patchouli scented candles and the combination of Samantha’s perfume with Jax’s cologne fills the air as she rides him, steadily moving her hips against his. Since she got at Shadow Den to lay low after the attack at the ball, she knew Jax wouldn’t let her out of his sight, but didn’t realize she’d stay most of the time in his bedroom. She can see the hunger in his red eyes sweeping her from head to toe, one hand caressing her breasts as the other grips her hips, encouraging her to grind on him. “You’re gorgeous, Sam,” he groans. “And you’re so wet,” he tilts his head and takes a deep breath.

She frowns. “Are you okay?” She dips down and cups his face. “Do you want me to–”

“Just keep going. Don’t stop,” he whispers before captures her lips in a slow sensual kiss. Samantha continues to move but still is a little suspicious something else is going on. She has seen the same lustful reaction on Adrian during the car sex at the Hudson riverbank.  _Could they be struggling with having sex with a human because they get thirstier for blood?_

Her thoughts are interrupted by Jax’s low grunts. He’s clearly close. Her left hand travel down her body and rubs her sex, but he takes it to his mouth and sucks her wet fingers pinching her wet core with his forefinger and middle finger. The pleasurable ache built by his fingers on her nub combined with his steady thrusts into her and him tasting her nectar from her fingers send her to the edge. She closes her eyes and throws her hair back as she loses herself to ecstasy. He follows, spilling himself inside her.

Samantha lies down on him, nuzzling his chest. Jax, on the other hand, stares at the ceiling in silence, trying to focus on anything other than her smell. There’s something about her body scent so alluring that drives him insane, thirsty for her and her blood. However, he’s still unsure if he will be able to contain his lust for her blood. “You’re so quiet…” she whispers.

“I am quiet.”

“I know that, it’s just… Did you enjoy it?”

“What?” His brows furrow in confusion.

“Did you enjoy being with me?”

“We’ve done it twice and I’m still not ready to let you leave my room, so I guess I did.”

“But do you want more?”

“I always want more with you, Sam,” he murmurs as his forefinger traces a feather touch up and down her back. Her cheeks turn into a light shade of red. “Did I just manage to make you blush?” He smirks and she buries her face on his chest in response making him laugh. “You’re an amazing woman.”

Samantha gapes at his red eyes, running her fingertips on his jawline. “But is it enough? I mean, am I enough?”

“Why are you insisting on asking me this?”

“Because I think you were holding back,” she nibbles her bottom lip nervously. A muscle twitches in Jax’s jaw and he looks away. “You are, aren’t you?”

“It’s complicated.”

“Enlighten me then.”

“Sam…”

“I’m not going to let it go, Jax. Just say it.”

He shakes his head. He loves her curiosity and stubbornness, but it certainly can be annoying at times. “You know all humans senses are connected, right?”

“Yeah.”

“When I was turned, all my senses were enhanced. But now there are all driven by bloodlust. If I get tired, for example, sleeping for eight hours will help, but I’ll feel much better I feed on someone. And every time I get intimate with someone…” he trails off.

“You’ll only be fully satisfied if you feed.” Jax nods. “Why didn’t you tell me? You can feed on me anytime you want.”

“Feeding is pretty intense on its own, but if I do it during sex, it can get rough.”

“I can take it.”

“I’ve never done it with humans before, Samantha. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“And you won’t. I trust you,” she cups his with both hands and their lips meet in a tender kiss. “We could at least try,” she says as she goes down dotting kisses along his neck, chest and abs. His cock twitches as her lips brush reach his crotch and she caresses his testicles. “Please,” she coaxes then licks his manhood from the base to the tip, her eyes never leaving his. He groans. She takes his hard length in her mouth and begins to bob her head up and down, her tongue caressing his shaft.

Jax bucks his hips to thrust into her mouth, but his bloodlust grows at the sight of Samantha staring at him and smiling as she relentlessly sucks his cock. She won’t stop teasing and he can’t take it anymore. He runs his fingers through her hair and pulls her hair back. She moans. “Enough,” he commands. “I’ve let you in charge for too long.”

She does as she’s told with a smirk. He sits up and kisses her, tasting his own seed on her lips. In a swift move, he flips her over and his hand roams down her sex, rubbing her clit in circles. “Jax, I want you,” she pleads.

“I can see that,” he murmurs in her ear and nibbles her earlobe. “I’m just getting you ready,” he says as his fangs scrape her skin as he licks from her neck to her breasts and then back up, forming goosebumps along the way.

“I am ready.”

“Good,” he kneels on the bed, his eyes sparkle like ruby gems marveling at Samantha’s flushed breasts. “Choose a safe word.”

“Red.”

“Don’t forget it,” he warns and she nods. Jax plunges into her and starts to move slow and deeply. Samantha gazes hungrily at Jax’s body. “Enjoying the view?” he says as he pulls her legs up and bends over her, picking up speed. The position makes more exposed allows his member to brush against her G-Spot. She writhes, unable to speak and he smiles. At each thrust, he moves faster, building tiny waves of pleasure through her body.

“Wrap your legs around me,” he orders and she moves closer to him, encircling her legs around his waist. “You’re incredible, Samantha. And you feel so fucking good.” He takes one of her hands and kisses it, then turns it around and licks his lips.

“Do it, Jax,” she purrs. “I trust you.” With her approval, he brushes his lips on her wrists and perforates it. His fangs send shockwaves of pain and pleasure over her body and Samantha moans louder. They stare into each other’s eyes, both of them panting as their bodies move in synchrony. “Oh, fuck,” Samantha tilts her head back, her nails scraping on her belly and breasts. Her pussy clenches around his cock, her legs tremble and she reaches bliss.

Jax removes his fangs from her wrist, savoring the taste of her fresh and warm blood as his tongue flickers on the punctures and slams into her forcefully. He lets out a guttural grunt as he finds release. He bends down and kisses her neck and breasts, admiring her body convulsing into continuous orgasm. He prickles his finger, pressing it on the punctures on her wrist to heal the wounds.

He lies back on the bed beside her. “Are you okay?”

“Mmmhmm,” she grins, still catching her breath.

He chuckles. “You are tougher than you look.”

She shifts to the side and battles her lashes. “If I have an hour of sleep and you get me one more bowl of poke fish, I can show how rough it can get.”

“I’ll make you another one, but I drank enough of your blood tonight. I’ll take a rain check, though,” a corner of his mouth moves up.

“It’s a date.”

He kisses her temple and gets outs of the bed, putting his boxers back to prepare another bowl for her while she stretches on the bed watching him expertly slice the fish and vegetables.


End file.
